Riley in Wonderland
by TheSpriteOfJayum
Summary: A parodied retelling of Alice in Wonderland featuring the characters of Inside Out. A bit of Anger/OC.
1. A Curious Site

**Wow. An AU fanfic…that's something I rarely do. This came from inspiration while watching a special episode for an anime involving its characters in a retelling of Alice in Wonderland. Well, I thought it'd be a bit fun to pull that off with Inside Out. After glancing at what characters were there (which weren't enough), I took matters into my own hands. I starred my OC's plus a few other people's OC's, thank you kindly, owners alike.**

 **Btw, this will have a bit of Anger/OC.**

A few years ago…

Eight-year-old Riley Anderson had just come out of school. The final splotches of white snow were finally melted away as the end of second grade and the start of summer vacation were only a few weeks away. It was still cold outside; she noted that as soon as she stepped outside and zipped the front of her blue coat as quickly as she could. Still, spring was in the air. Flowers were sprouting and buds were blossoming in their dwellings of trees, bushes, and beds of grass. The sunshine began to say hello with its glows of warmth reaching Minnesota. She wouldn't be ice-skating on Spring Lake for a while and was already missing that, but it was good to have the warm days back again.

She waved goodbye to Meg, her nearly lifelong best friend, and witnessed her being escorted by her mother and taken away in an SUV. Riley sighed impatiently. Her parents called the school and let the staff know that they were running an errand and would be about ten minutes late. It had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to see them.

Just then, she heard a worried yelp. A white, thin object quickly disappeared behind a nearby oak tree. Curiously, she quickly snuck up where she last saw it. It was gone. She visually searched the entire grass lawn, but the wiry thing couldn't be seen. The only thing that helped her find its location was the frantic, "Gah! I'm running late…no! I _am_ late! I've gotta hurry!"

Aha! Riley smiled in success and proceeded to chase the thing—a White Nerve. Out of all the things to see on an ordinary after-school time, it was indeed a White Nerve. And Riley would _not_ let this moment pass her by. With abandon, she took off as fast she could ran to see and maybe even catch the Nerve.

The White Nerve turned around. Throughout this whole time of hurrying, he had been glancing between his way to where he was going and his fanciful pocket watch. He did not want to be late; he couldn't even afford to be late! So much worry was on his mind that he would probably have a nervous breakdown if this continued on for at least five minutes. Things just couldn't get worse!

"Hey! Come back!" A little girl cried, its voice and feet tromps growing louder and louder.

He was wrong; things _were_ getting worse! Adrenaline surged through the White Nerve's short legs, making him run faster to the closest means of escape. He didn't know which was worse right now: being really late or being caught by whatever was coming after him? Both would have extreme consequences that could cost him his life. That's why he had to go, go, go and tear like heck!

"Wait!" Riley called.

 _Like I'm waiting!_ The White Nerve thought as he bit harder down on his lip. He turned his head to find the child only a few feet behind him. He shrieked and faced to find his rather frazzled self some feet away from a hole, making the girl and his potential escape route equidistant. Holding his breath, closing his eyes, and having no time to count 1, 2, and 3, he jumped into the hole.

Riley frowned in disappointment as she saw no White Nerve but heard his screams echoing through the seemingly bottomless hole. He was gone.

She would've given up right there, but curiosity had claimed her as its own and possessed her to find out if she could still see him. She peered down deeper into the hole. She could still hear screaming but still couldn't see him.

"This is far enough," a part inside her said. "No way," the other part protested. "Just do it, let's do it." Riley bent down farther and farther and farther…and farther…and farther…and a little farther until…

Clods of dirt under her hands broke free of the ground and collapsed under Riley's weight. Down fell the pieces of dirt. And along down fell a screaming and rather surprised Riley.

 **Can't wait to see what y'all think! 'Til next time!**


	2. Down the Hole & More Weird Events

Seconds began to feel like minutes and minutes began to feel like hours as Riley kept falling and falling and falling. She was screaming like a banshee for the first few seconds until she noticed gravity seemed to slow down, making her rapid descent slower. It felt really nice actually. The hole at the top grew smaller and smaller until she could no longer see it.

She had been falling for what felt like a long time. Maybe she made it to the center of the earth. But wasn't that supposed to be really, really not? She should've been sweltering by now. If she got to past the center of the earth, she could make it to the other side of the world. She pondered where; in a straight line, maybe she would come out of another hole somewhere in the Middle East, more specifically in the desert countries like Afghanistan, Pakistan, and the other "-istan" countries. If diagonal, She'd probably land somewhere in the Indian Ocean. How unfortunate that would be! She tried to think quickly; were there any islands, even small ones, in that ocean?

While she wondered, she saw different framed pictures, books, and furniture. They looked pretty old-fashioned. She reached for a book about horses, according to the title on the book's spine. But there was a big problem with this book—the words and sentences were backwards. Had she become dyslexic during this fall? She could barely make out the words.

Down by her feet, Riley saw a full-length mirror. They say if you hold up words to a mirror, they become backwards. Maybe if she held this goofed up book to a mirror, she could read it normally. She prepared by holding the open book face forward to show the pages to the mirror. What she expected to see in the mirror was very much not what she expected at all. In surprise, she accidentally let go of the book.

Her hooded blue jacket, red-blue-purple-yellow striped shirt, jeans and high-top tennis shoes were gone. Instead, she wore a light blue dress with white tiny polka-dots. Her sleeves were puffy and reached to her elbows, the scrunched hems laced with fine white lacy trim. A light yellow ribbon bow wrapped around her waist. She wore red-purple-white striped long stockings and black Mary Janes. A headband clasped around her scalp and held a yellow bow hanging a little on the right side of the band.

Well, this was something. It would be a type of dress one would see on a girl's toy doll, but hey, it was cute on the little girl. She rarely wore dresses or skirts (mainly to formal events like a wedding), and she realized one con to wearing one or the other was the risk of it flying up towards your face and showing off your undergarments. Embarrassed, she worked hard to keep the skirt of her dress down.

Riley thought in frustration about this predicament. Aha! She got it! Against the slow but working forces of gravity, she leant her body head down, upside down, allowing her dress to stay down. She didn't feel the need to worry about it because there would be more falling to do.

"Oof!"

Or not.

Riley found herself doing a handstand _and_ her dress now over her face. "Drat!" She hissed as her legs swung over her head and led her into a somersault. "Ow…" She added, now lying on her back. She bent her head back to see what was laying ahead of her, even if it was upside down.

"Ohmyohmyohmyohmy!" She heard a familiar scream. She rolled over onto her stomach to correctly see who it was. Her soul lit up as she started to get up.

It was the White Nerve!

 _Even still, I think I've lost her, thank goodness!_ The White Nerve thought to himself.

"Hey!" The girl called out.

 _Oh shoot! She's still on to me!_ Each call injected a booster shot of adrenaline into his legs. He dashed as quickly as his short legs could carry him to a large room. _Where's the door?_ He thought in a panic and visually scoured the room. _There it is!_ He fidgeted with the door knob and sped through upon opening it.

"Wait!" Riley called out again, even if the Nerve was out of her site. She ran in his direction only to enter a large room. It was so wide and empty, big enough to hold a royal ball like in _Cinderella_. But it was too bland to be a beautiful ballroom. The floor was a hard with a white-black checkerboard pattern, and the walls were covered in what looked like a dark shadow. How many walls were in here? Where was the door she just came out of? Was there another door?

Why, yes there was, she noticed. She shivered and rubbed her arms in response to the mysteriously brisk cold hanging in this room. She could see her breath. If only her jacket stayed with her. Maybe what was behind the door would be a much warmer place.

But alas, the round door was too small. Only her clenched fist would be barely able to go through the frame. She was indeed puzzled as she knelt to the ground next to the door. How on earth could the White Nerve have fit through the door?

First, she had fallen at a very slow speed and now found a door fit for three toy soldiers. Where she was so far was the strangest place she had ever been.

"If I could only fit through that door." She wished.

In thought, Riley looked down at her legs and tried to concentrate. Unbeknownst to her, a thick vial sat next to her. Her thoughts were canceled when she saw it. It fit into her hand perfectly. A ribbon tag was tied to the cork lid. "Drink Me," its message read. She removed the cork. The liquid inside had no color or scent, like water. A small puff of fumes rose from the newly open vial; it smelled sweet.

 _Weird that the fumes should smell._ She thought. But did she really want to drink it? Vanilla extract, she remembered when her mom did some baking, smelled sweet but tasted nasty. The vial's message seemed rather important, that perhaps providence smiled down on her and delivered this potential potion to her aid. With hope for the best, Riley took a small sip. As soon as she swallowed, she felt strange. Was it poison?

The answer to that question was no, for Riley had shrunk to such a small size that she was as big as the vial was. As soon as she saw the door, she dashed to it with a jolly kick in her step and a wide grin on her face. She breathed a blast of warm air into her cupped hands before reaching for the golden knob on the wooden door, so her hands wouldn't stick to the knob. But alas, the knob was stuck—not to her hands but rather locked.

"Uh oh." She said under her breath. How would she get through now?

Suddenly a faint shadow grew over her. In a quick reflexive response to seeing such a large object, she turned around. It was a tall table made out of crystal. It was so beautiful and was something one would only see in a fairytale. Through the clear glass tabletop, she could see a key. She smiled widely—now she could get through that door.

Riley didn't discover until later that the crystal was so smooth that any sort of traction to climb was impossible. After five tries, she found herself on the floor each time. She felt like an utter idiot and even more like one once she finally saw a small square of something by her feet. The square looked like a cake, like a type of shortbread. It even had a small, think trail of red jam-like stuff that formed into a message.

"Eat me." The little girl read out loud. It had a similar message to the vial, so she supposed that it would possess the same impact the drink had, only in reverse. Accepting the hypothesis, she took a bit of the shortbread lookalike. She felt herself grow like the shadow of the crystal table until she stood three heads taller than the tabletop.

She smiled again as she saw the key and picked it up off the shiny surface. Happily, she bent down next to the door and unlocked it. What was outside the door was something one could barely describe. She saw a beautiful garden far more beautiful than all the city park gardens in Minneapolis put together. She couldn't wait to go through, but all the while chasing the White Nerve, of course.

But something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Riley was not only too big again to go through the door but she was bigger than before. Now only her middle and index fingers put together on one hand could barely fit through. After a few short seconds, the door shut on its own.

She was at a loss. She was stuck and couldn't go anywhere, neither forward nor backward. In great despair, she began to sob.

Riley cried for much longer than what she usually did. In such a hopeless case, she couldn't stop. She cried until she noticed that her tears sounded as if they were absorbing into the ground once they fell and landed. Riley looked at the floor. The checkerboard floor was gone. She realized right away that she was now sitting on a sheet of ice. She cried so much in this frigid cold that her tears formed a thick layer of ice.

Wow. By some odd means as well, a blade of steel had formed on the sole of each of her Mary Janes, turning her shoes into ice skates. She carefully stood up. The Mary Janes weren't as secure as her high-laced ice skates, so she had to take extra caution.

"Woo hoo!" She heard in the distance.

"Watch it!" Another voice shouted. "We've got a lot of work to cover here!"

Riley looked in the direction at where she heard the voices. She couldn't understand. There was nothing but darkness. Yet…and yet…this ice "rink" made from her tears led in all directions outside the checkerboard floors and out into the surrounding darkness.

"So, what have we got to do again?" She heard the voices again.

"Um…I don't know." Another one replied. "Something to do with some dorky-looking guy, you know? Something white, thin, taller than the majority people or thingamajigs in Wonderland…"

 _Wonderland…so, this is where I am._ Riley thought. _Or where I probably am._

"Sounds like something else." The first voice commented.

"Oh, yeah, he is alright." The second one agreed. "One heck of a wiry thing, always so jumpy and jittery. The last time I saw him he was gibbering and jabbering about being late."

"Late for what?"

"I don't know. Whatever. He wanted us to do something or another. For what grand reason, I have no idea."

Riley's soul bubbled up. Perhaps they knew the White Nerve went. Excitedly, she began to skate in the direction of the voices. She continued to glide but then stopped. She was about to head into darkness. She had very little to no idea as to what lay beyond the pitch black.

 _But then again,…_ She thought. She had already fallen down a hole at a slower speed and in the meantime had an unexplained outfit transformation. She had grown and shrunk with a single bite of an "Eat Me" cake or a single sip of a "Drink Me" vial. She had cried an ice rink of tears.

All this was impossible in the real world. But now, she was in Wonderland. And in Wonderland, anything could happen.

 **Thanks so much for the reviews; it makes my day! Btw, in case anyone is curious, I am willing to take requests to feature their Inside Out OC's in "Riley in Wonderland". Just PM me your OC's name and description, and I'll see how I can put them in this story.**

 **Inside Out (c) Disney & Pixar**

 **Alice in Wonderland (c) Lewis Carroll**


	3. The Chase Continues

**Hey! I thought now would be a good time to post a new chapter before I vacation for two weeks. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

Riley skated into the darkness. Ironically, it became lighter the farther she glided inside. She turned around to see the once lit up place where she started; now it was shrouded in shadows.

"Hurry up!" The first voice shouted. "We don't have much time!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The second voice moaned. "Out on something this slick? This is like trying to walk in the 'Caution: Wet Floor' zones…WHOA! See?!"

"Just shut up and help me out!"

Riley skated faster and faster in the direction where the voices were coming from. She knew she was getting closer because the arguing voices got louder and probably their figures were becoming more visible. She finally made out who were talking back and forth. They were two little figures with oval-shaped bodies that reminded her of jellybeans and thin, sparkling black arms and legs like the long pipe cleaners. As soon as she saw them clearly, she slowed down and stopped a few feet in front of them.

She presumed they were workers according to what they were talking about. However, they were so engrossed in talking and working that they didn't even notice Riley. After a minute of listening and being ignored, Riley cleared her throat loudly and called, "Yoo hoo!"

"Hey!" One of the workers snapped angrily at whoever called them, not knowing it was a little girl. "Do I look like a 'yoo hoo' to you?!"

"Um…no…" Riley stuttered nervously. "I-I'm sorry."

"Hey," The other worker reprimanded his cohort. "That's a kid right there."

"Oh," The first worker realized sheepishly. "Hi, sorry about that; I thought you were someone else."

Riley chuckled nervously. "It's okay. Um…have you seen a White Nerve? I'm trying to find him."

"White Nerve?" The first worker thought hard on where he might have seen such a thing. "Last time I saw he went that way." The second worker boringly pointed in the direction spoken of—a 45-degree angle to the right.

"Okay, thanks." Riley smiled in gratitude.

"Hey, you cold?" The second worker asked. "It's pretty darn frigid out here."

"I'm fine." Riley assured. "Skating a lot helps keep me warm."

"Ah, yeah, blood circulation…?" The first worker guessed. "Any-hoo, good luck finding him."

"Thank you!" Riley said as she skated in the direction pointed out.

"I hope the kid makes it okay." The first worker commented as the little girl faded into the darkness.

Riley continued to skate. She was quite happy that years of skating via hockey and living in a land with very cold winters had made her an experienced skater. Not to say that she had enough skill to be a professional figure skater for the Olympics, but still, skating saved her a great deal of time and energy. She picked up some speed and was getting close to going as fast as she could. The White Nerve had to be sited ASAP.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm late! I'm really late!" The White Nerve swapped back and forth between thought and speech. "If I'm any later than what I am now, it might as well be curtains for me."

He remembered that some in Wonderland were quick to forgive and others behaved otherwise; unfortunately the poor fellow was dealing with the latter. And now some child was chasing him, which he hoped and somewhat believed that he had lost her. But he was so uptight, anxious, and in a great hurry that there was no place in his heart for relief.

"Hello?" The Nerve heard Riley's call. "Come back!"

He tried not to cry out, but he involuntarily yelped at the realization that she had found him. "There's no time for this, no time for this, no time at all!" He chanted as he ran faster. _Oh, great!_ He thought. _She's picking up speed!_

Riley focused on the Nerve the way a hawk focuses on its prey before grasping it off the ground in its talons. The wiry thing was fast. She could be fast too, she knew that all right, probably as fast he was going.

His mind raced. As he might recall, somewhere close there was not only a well secluded escape route but also a shortcut to where he was supposed to be. As he ran away from the girl, he began to make out said route. He could barely see it, but faith is the evidence of things not seen. With that, he lunged and made it down this route by a hair's breadth. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_ He thanked the somebody above who just so happened to love him to pieces.

"Nuts!" Riley hissed as soon as the White Nerve disappeared in an instant. She had gotten so close. If only she put a little pinch of more boost into it, she could've caught up with him. Now he was gone. Again.

She had lost him a few times, but this was no place or no time to give up. This was like playing hockey; although at times she would make mistakes that would at many times lead to the other team earning a point, nine times out of ten, a mistake didn't mean the game was over. And she couldn't go back further into the game closer to the beginning; she had to move forward. And that was what Riley Andersen intended to do.

With a keen open eye and a determined, confident smirk, Riley skated further into the pitch black. After skating a few yards, something strange happened all of a sudden. When she went further, nothing in front would appear. She found herself surrounded in darkness so dense she couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed.

From behind her, she heard a cry. She whirled around to see or rather feel nothing. It could've come from one of those jellybean people. The cry sounded behind her, making her turn around. The intriguing yet spine-chilling sound echoed in her direction. It couldn't have been the short workers she met along her way, she theorized. She remembered too well the direction one of the workers had given her, but in this darkness she wasn't sure anymore.

It was in a time like this when she felt the need to trust instinct. But instinct was now driven by chance. That Nerve could've gone anywhere. After guessing and thinking for about a minute, she pointed northwest. It was a guess, but it would get her somewhere sooner or later. She skated in the path she devised.

After a few minutes, she slowed down to take a breather. She was getting nowhere, or so she felt. But it'd do her no good if she remained in this darkness, so she pressed forward. Strangely, three gentle pushes from her shoes against the ice was forward enough. All of a sudden, a bright flash of white-green as big as a ballroom wall shone in front of her.

Blinded by the very bright light, Riley took a few steps back. Squinting wasn't helping much with the pain of the overwhelming brightness, so she reluctantly covered her eyes. Suddenly out of nowhere, she found herself losing her balance. She swung her arms violently like a helicopter to stabilize herself, but all her desperate effort was in vain.

In a not-so-graceful manner, Riley fell onto the ice on her stomach. According to physics, when one falls on his stomach on ice, he tends to slide a bit. And so she slid—right off the unexplainable edge of the ice and soon fell quite a long ways.

 **As a final note, requests to feature your Inside Out OC's are still open! So say something before the story comes a long way. Thanks much and see you next time, Insiders!**


End file.
